More and more energy efficient sources of lighting are being utilized in everyday life. However, as these newer sources of lighting are being developed, they are often incompatible with existing infrastructure. This incompatibility then leads to a dilemma—either the newer technology must be forgone, or infrastructure must be replaced to use the newer technology, often at a cost. Many items of newer light technology have strived, therefore, to be as compatible as possible with existing infrastructure, but by no means is this effort complete.
One example of infrastructure incompatibility is the use of fluorescent tube lighting. While residential tubes are standard, commercial lighting infrastructures have at least two different socket structures which must be addressed.
The present invention is a modular powered replacement manifold for use in tube light infrastructure. The replacement manifold may have LED lighting and a basic interface, but then have at least two different interface modules with which to interact with current infrastructure. As such, the same replacement manifold may be manufactured for any tube light socket structure and appropriate attachment modules then used to interface with any of the three, or other developed designs. Alternatively, a separate power interface, which may be a single power strip or may be discrete ports may be provided so that additional powered devices, such as advertisement media, may be utilized with the replacement manifold. When a power interface is provided, it may be provided instead of an actual light supply.